An Unforgiving Daughter
by FireSeraph
Summary: Jadis's mother is dead. She is in the care of her grandfather and the father she never knew shows up. As if her life couldn't get any worse, she is Severus Snape's Daughter. Based on Harry Potter's Fourth Year. In my story Snape is a pure blood.
1. My Father?

Disclaimer: Things you recognize aren't mine. The rest is mine.

**My father?**

Jadis sat on a bench in the middle of a spacious courtyard and looked at her surroundings. She was a young girl of about fourteen, with long black hair that had blue and white streaks going through it. A very ordinary looking girl, if you didn't look at her ears. Jadis Ellen Snape was half elf. And I'm not talking about house-elves: I'm talking about grey elves. Grey elves almost look like humans but they have pointed ears, thin faces and special abilities that humans don't have. For example, they are able to change their appearance and the room around them without the use of a wand, heal fast and telekinesis, the ability to move things with your mind. In some of the elves opinions they are better than humans, but a fact is that they are a more evolved race. Her mother had been the queen of Caso, the only Elvish land left. But her mother had died when she was three, leaving her in the care of her grandfather. Jadis's real father had never contacted her, until today.

As Jadis looked up, she saw a man with shoulder-length, greasy black hair, and cold black eyes walking toward her. His nose was slightly hooked, like hers. This man was Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and her father.

When he was within three feet of her he stopped. Jadis stood up. The Potions Master was the first to speak. "Hello," he said, his voice strained. He tried to smile but it came out like a lopsided smirk. Jadis remained silent. "The weather here is…" He started to say more, but she cut him off.

"Just say what you're here to say so it can be done with. I have to pack for Durmstrang." Jadis folded her arms and started to tap her foot.

He flexed his hands, clearly trying to maintain his calm. "Daughter or not I will not tolerate that kind of insolence. Okay, then," he said. "I want you to come to Hogwarts to finish your schooling, and come live with me so that we can be a…family."

Jadis looked like she was about to burst out laughing, and when she couldn't hold it in she just laughed in his face. Which was quite an accomplishment, considering she barely came up to his shoulder. When she had quit laughing her face quickly turned to anger.

"You ignore me for fifteen years and now you want us to be a _family_? You didn't come to Mum's funeral, not so much as a card on my birthday or Christmas, and you have the audacity to come to my home and tell me to come live with you?!" Jadis was fuming. Severus half expected to see smoke come out of her ears.

"I am your father and you will do as I say," he said to her, trying to stay calm.

"My _FATHER, HUH ?_ Now you're my father. Right. I lived with my grandfather for eleven years and HE is more of a father than you. You must be senile or crazy. What did my mother see in you?" Jadis finished. She didn't wait for an answer from her father, but instead walked away. He stood there, then walked toward the closest house.

When Jadis had finally calmed down she went back home. As she walked through the door she seriously considered turning around and walking back out, but then she heard someone call out, "Jadis, would you please come in here?" It was Jack, her grandfather, and when she enter she saw that he was sitting in the living room having tea with none other than Severus Snape.

Jadis was seated with her own cup of tea when Jack said, "You must go with your father. It would be best for you to go to Hogwarts and get to know your father. If it doesn't work out you can always come back here. You're always welcome here."

Jack always had a way of persuading people, and before she knew it all of her stuff was packed and she was ready to go live with her father. She took one last look at the little cottage that she grew up in and one last look at the man who raised her. Then she turned her gaze to the man walking next to her. A complete stranger who had spent his life pretending she didn't exist. She didn't think she could ever forgive him for that.

They were standing in front of a dark house. Jadis had to hold her father's hand when they Apparated, but she quickly let go as soon as they arrived. He walked toward the house carrying her trunk and she followed. She felt around for her wand that was in her pocket. Even if she couldn't use it she felt safe when she could feel it. She also reached up to her neck to feel for her necklace. Her mother had given her the simple chain with the moon on it the night she died. She had told her that whenever she was lonely she should look to the moon and know that her mother was sitting there watching over her. They were inside the house now and Snape had noticed her fiddling with the chain. He looked away quickly when she noticed him watching her, and as he looked away she could have sworn that she saw a hint of a tear in the corner of his eye.


	2. Sorting

**A/N: Not mine. Well, some of it is.**

**Sorting**

Jadis shook her head. Her eyes must be playing tricks on her. She must have imagined the tear because she had always gotten the impression that her father never loved her mother. He started to carry her trunk up the stairs and motioned for her to follow him.

As she walked up the stairs she looked around. It was dark and musty, with nothing on the walls. Snape stopped at the first door to the right of the staircase and opened the door. The room was as dark and as musty as the rest of the house. But as her father set down her trunk and walked out, leaving her alone, she figured that since she was here she might as well have some fun.

There are some perks to being an elf. For instance, you can use a little magic without a wand. That's how Jadis got her hair the way it was, and it was also how she turned her room from dull gray to an ice-green color, the color of her eyes. In minutes, the room was unrecognizable. On the walls she had posters of the Weird Sisters, her favorite band, pictures of her mother, her uncle and her godfather. She had lit incense and the room now smelled like Raspberry.

As Jadis stood back to admire her work, there was a knock at the door. She opened the door. When her father saw the room, there was a look of pure shock on his face.

"Yes?" Jadis asked.

Snape quickly regained his composure. "Dinner is in three minutes. Be ready," he said curtly. He turned and left. Jadis had seen the look on his face when she opened the door, and now she was grinning ear to ear. This was _definitely_ going to be fun!

"While you are at Hogwarts you will be as presentable as possible. That means that you _must_ take those infernal colors out of your hair." Snape had started to lay down the law as soon as Jadis had sat down. She continued to calmly eat her supper while he talked. So, the colors in her hair bothered him, huh? Well she would just have to think of some more bright colors to put in her hair.

"We will leave tomorrow to go to Hogwarts so that you can be Sorted," he continued. "At the starting feast you will sit with your House. Dumbledore was very kind to let you come and get sorted early so you wouldn't have to walk with the first years." He talked as if it was _her_ fault that he wanted her to come to Hogwarts.

"Be ready to go tomorrow at ten o'clock," he said as he left the table. Well there was one thing they had in common, they weren't sociable, and Jadis thought that _she_ had people problems.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Jadis got up at eight o'clock. She went straight to the bathroom and took a shower. After her hair was dry, she picked out pale gold robes to put on and took out the blue and white streaks. In their place she put pale gold streaks. When Jadis walked into the kitchen she saw her father sitting at the table reading the _Daily Prophet_. He did not look up as she walked to the refrigerator and got out the milk. She got down a glass from the cabinet and poured herself a glass of milk. He still didn't look up. So far her plan was going well.

She jumped up on to the counter to sit and started to drink her milk. She was almost done when he folded the paper and looked up at her. His eyes settled on her gold streaked hair and went wide.

"Did you not listen to a thing I said last night?" he asked, keeping his voice low.

"I tuned you out after the first sentence," she said finishing her milk. She put her glass in the sink and washed the cup. When she turned around, Snape stood up and pulled out his wand. Jadis did not flinch or even blink, she knew he wouldn't dare do anything to her. She was the Princess of Caso, the heir to the throne. Once she graduated or, if for some unfortunate reason, her grandfather died, she would become queen of Caso and its people. He flicked his wand and her hair turned back to black, with not even a hint of gold. He looked at the clock on the wall, it read 9:50AM.

"Let's go," he said, and walked toward the back door. Jadis followed with a small smile on her face. There would be a time for revenge soon enough.

As they walked toward the castle, Jadis thought that she could at least try to make conversation. "I got a letter from Uncle Sirius the day before you came," she said. Though many people thought him a murderer Jadis knew the truth.

He turned pale white with rage. "Never speak to me about him. He is a low-down whiner," Snape said.

"And yet you married his sister. Why is that?" Jadis retorted.

"Half-sister," he growled. "They only had the same father and I forbid you to write to him."

"Whole, half, or quarter, he is my uncle – and I can and _will_ write to him," she said, and quickened her pace. As Snape watched her go, he could not believe how much she resembled her mother.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jadis was sitting in a chair in Professor Albus Dumbledore's office, with an old tattered black hat on her had. A sly voice was coming from the hat, but only Jadis could hear it.

"A Snape? Well, I haven't had the pleasure of sorting a Snape in a long time. Also a half elf, like your mother. A Black too. A very long time since I sorted a Black. You are very difficult to place. So determined to be different from your father, but in truth you are almost exactly like him. But, of course, you most definitely have some of your mother in you," the Sorting Hat said. When it paused she looked over at her father. He was standing next to the door, staring determinedly out the window. "You know that you are exactly like him, you just won't admit it. We both know where you belong."

The Sorting Hat paused and spoke the next word aloud. This word was the name of the house she would be in.


	3. Muggle Books

**A/N: Not mine. Well, some of it is.**

**Muggle Books**

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled.

Her father and Dumbledore quickly looked around. Snape looked like he was going to explode.

"Congratulations, Miss Snape," said Professor Dumbledore. "Gryffindor is a good house. At the starting feast you will sit with the Gryffindors, and attend classes with them also. You will sleep in the Gryffindor girls' dormitory. Durmstrang has sent your school records over. From what they say, you are an excellent student. Enjoy the rest of your summer."

"Thank you, Professor," Jadis said, and walked toward the door.

"Headmaster," said Snape, nodding.

"Severus," said Dumbledore, a small smile slowly spreading.

Jadis was already down the staircase when Snape caught up with her. They were halfway down the hall when a door opened and a tall, stern-looking woman came out. "Severus, good to see you. What brings you here so early?" she asked. She looked at Snape, then at Jadis. "Who is this?"

"I'm Jadis, his daughter. We were just up at Professor Dumbledore's office. I was sorted into Gryffindor," Jadis said.

The professor's eyes widened. "I'm Minerva McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House and Deputy Headmistress. I'm sorry to be short, but I have an appointment with Dumbledore," said McGonagall. "My, my. This is going to be an interesting year." And she left. Snape seemed happy to see her go.

"I wonder what she meant by that," Jadis said as they left the castle.

In the final days leading up to September 1st, Jadis went to Diagon Alley to get her school supplies. The night before she left for Hogwarts, Jadis was packing her trunk. When she turned around her father was standing in the doorway.

"I have set up for you to ride with Draco Malfoy on the train tomorrow. He is a Slytherin, and will show you where everything is," Snape said.

"But I'm a Gryffindor. He can't show me where _everything_ is," she said.

"After the feast the prefects will show the first years to the Common Room. Just follow them. But you will sit with Draco on the train," he said, then left. Jadis didn't know who this Draco was, but since her father liked him she was sure she wasn't going to.

Jadis stood on Platform Nine and Three Quarters, thinking about how smoothly the morning had gone. Snape had just dropped her off at ten 'till eleven, but not before he had taken the bright neon green streaks out of her hair.

The platform was swarming with families saying good-bye to their children. Jadis shook the thoughts of her mother from her head, and climbed onto the train to find Draco Malfoy. In the third compartment she saw a tall blond boy, two thuggish-looking boys, and a girl, all of them in Slytherin robes. Jadis opened the compartment door and said, "Draco Malfoy?"

"Maybe. Who's asking?" he replied.

"Jadis Ellen Snape is who's asking!" she said, her temper rising.

Recognition dawned on Draco's face. "Oh. Come in and sit down. This is Crabbe and Goyle," he said, pointing to the thug-like boys. Jadis sat down on the empty bench in the compartment. Draco pointed to the girl. "And this is Pansy Parkinson," he finished.

Jadis nodded to each one and said, "Nice to meet you." Then she took out a book and started to read. The other four looked at her in dismay. They thought that since she was Snape's daughter she would be a lot nicer to them. Clearly, they were wrong.

The train was set to leave in one minute. As the warning bell sounded the compartment door opened.

"Greyback! How are you?! I haven't seen you since school ended," Malfoy said, standing up. Jadis looked up as Draco spoke. Standing in the doorway was probably the most handsome boy Jadis had ever seen. He was tall with black hair that fell over his dark brown eyes, giving him that mysterious look. He fell into the category of tall, dark, quiet, and handsome. As he shook Draco's hand, his eyes ranged over each of their faces and settled on Jadis'. Draco noticed him looking at her and said, "This is Jadis Snape, Professor Snape's daughter. Jadis, this is Vaughn Greyback."

Jadis looked at Vaughn then went back to reading her book. Vaughn let go of Draco's hand and sat down next to Jadis.

Jadis had heard of only one Greyback. His name was Fenrir and he was a werewolf. An evil werewolf: when it was time for the full moon, he stationed himself near people so that he could attack them. If this relative of his was anything like him, she would have to very careful to control her temper. It doesn't take a lot to set off her temper and Fenrir Greyback was one subject that made her temper rise. She couldn't stand how he did that to innocent people _on purpose._

Jadis was reading a book called "Gone With The Wind" by Margaret Mitchell, a "Muggle" book.

"You read _Muggle_ books?!" Draco's voice shook her out of the fantastic book she was reading.

She hated being interrupted when she was reading. _Calm, Jadis, just calm down,_ she said to herself.

"Yes," she answered coldly. "I read Muggle books. I find them far more interesting than our magic books. Is there a problem?"

Draco realized what he had said and hastily replied, "No, no, no problem." Vaughn had sat there and watched the whole thing, and he seemed amused at how Draco squabbled at her power. For Jadis had far more power than Draco, in wealth and magic.

Jadis gathered her things and started toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Vaughn asked. It was the first time he had spoken, and his voice was deeper than any voice she had ever heard.

"To find a compartment of Gryffindors. I am a Gryffindor, after all, and don't know where everything is. Bye," she said and walked out.

As she shut the door she heard Pansy Parkinson say in disbelief, "Professor Snape's daughter is a _GRYFFINDOR?_" Jadis smiled to herself. As she walked down the hallway, she ran into someone she did not expect.

Authors Notes: Gone With The Wind by Margaret Mitchell is a real book and all things relating to that book are credited to her.


	4. I know what you are

**A/N: Not mine. Well, some of it is.**

**I know what you are**

Jadis turned out of the compartment and collided with a boy. A boy that had naturally messy black hair, round glasses, and a lightning bolt shaped scar. She knew that she had crashed into with Harry Potter.

Jadis was about to curse the boy for being so clumsy when she realized who he was. Jadis hadn't dropped anything, but the boy had dropped a rucksack and various items had fallen out.

"Sorry," she said rather sheepishly. She had heard that her father really didn't like him, but Harry would either hate her or like her it was his decision. "Do you need any help?" she then asked.

"Sure. Thanks," Harry answered. They picked up the things and put them in the rucksack. As Jadis started to get up, Harry held out his hand to help her, and she took it. "Harry Potter," he said.

"Jadis," she said.

He raised an eyebrow at her not telling her last name, but did not inquire more. They stood there awkwardly for a moment until Harry noticed that Jadis was carrying a bag too. He decided to be kind and asked,

"Are you looking for a compartment? Because if you are, you can come into the compartment with me and my friends."

Jadis considered the offer. "Yes, thank you."

He started off down the corridor, and Jadis followed. Harry stopped outside of a compartment with a red-haired boy and ginger-haired girl in it. Harry opened the door and motioned Jadis to into the compartment in front of him. Both looked up as she walked in, but Harry saved her from having to talk.

"This is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley," he said, pointing to the girl and then to the boy. "Guys, this is Jadis."

Ron looked at Hermione and she slightly shook her head no. But Ron didn't listen to her. "What's your last name?" he asked.

"Ron!" Hermione said. "Why don't you sit down?" she added to Jadis.

Jadis sat down and turned to answer Ron's question. "It's a long story. But if I tell you, you have to promise not to judge me by my last name. Okay?" she said, and looked at each of them in turn. They all nodded that they would not judge her and she started into her story: Starting at when her father left her, to her leaving the Slytherins compartment. She decided to leave out how she was a princess, about her Elvin abilities and how she had a taste for unusual hair styles. They took it pretty well.

"Wow," was all Ron could say.

Hermione said nothing, but Harry said, "Well, I am glad you're not like him. One, you're a Gryffindor, and two, you are much too nice. Are you sure you're his daughter?"

Jadis laughed. "Yes, I'm sure. Though the only way I look like him is my hair, which is not greasy like his, and very slightly my nose, but I do have his temper. But that is about it. And can I ask you guys to keep it a secret about Sirius being my uncle?" she asked, and they agreed to stay quiet about that.

As the three took in all this information, there was an announcement that they had arrived at Hogwarts. They had already changed, so everyone gathered their things and headed out of the compartment.

As they got off the train, they passed Draco Malfoy's party. He gave her a contemptuous look. As she passed Vaughn, Vaughn said, so that only she could hear, "I know what you are."

If he was looking to startle her, he achieved his goal. She stumbled, tripped over her own feet and fell face first onto the ground. Everyone in Draco's party laughed, with the exception of Vaughn. _What is with him? He says something to upset me, and when I fall, he doesn't laugh. This boy is strange, _she thought. Jadis got up onto her knees, and by this time she was laughing so hard it hurt. She remembered her mother telling her when she was little that if you mess up and people laugh at you laugh along with them. And Jadis did find it partly funny that she let Vaughn get to her. She was better than that. When she looked up she saw a tall, lanky boy (well he wasn't that tall but Jadis was so short almost everyone was taller than her.) with flaming red hair, obviously a relative of Ron's.

"Need a hand?" he asked, holding out his to help her.

"I could use another pair of feet, but a hand will do," she said, and they both laughed.

"What made you fall?" he asked as they followed Harry, Ron and Hermione to a carriage. She was looking left, for that was where the boy was, but just as she started to answer another boy came up on her right. She looked from her left to her right and saw that they must be twins.

"I…uh… I guess I just tripped over my own feet." She paused as they stopped at a carriage. She looked inside and saw that it was very small. One thing she hadn't told her new friends was that she was claustrophobic.

"Are you okay?" one of the twins asked. He seemed to have noticed her face get pale when she saw how small the carriage was. She nodded, hesitantly got into the carriage, and sat down.

"I'm Fred Weasley, by the way," said the boy that helped her up. "And the person that looks just like me, but slightly less handsome, is George." George just rolled his eyes and smiled at Jadis.

"I'm Jadis Snape," she said.

"What?" yelped George.

"It's all right. Calm down, she a Gryffindor and she acts nothing like him," Ron said.

"Oh, well. We should have known that you were okay. I mean, you were so nice, and you took the help of a blood traitor. And you weren't hanging out with Malfoy," said Fred, grinning.

"I never thought of you as a blood traitor!" Jadis said. Fred just smiled.

The boys started discussing the Quidditch World Cup and Hermione turned to speak to Jadis. "So, what did you do over the summer?" she asked.

"Just this and that," Jadis said tensely.

Hermione noticed Jadis was grasping the door handle so hard that her knuckles were white. The boys never noticed anything, they were too absorbed in their talk.

"Jadis…" Hermione started to say, but just then the carriage stopped and Jadis hit the door and was out of the carriage faster than a bullet.

"So this is Hogwarts," Jadis said in awe, looking up at the enormous castle.

"Second home, sweet second home," said George, getting out of the carriage behind her.

"Come on. We don't want McGonagall after us before term even starts," said Fred, and he started walking up the steps.

Jadis and everyone else started walking up the steps too.

She stopped again to admire the vast castle.

"Are you coming or are you just going to stare at the castle?" George asked giving her a playful push.

"Of course I'm coming." Jadis said pushing him back.

They started up the steps again. Jadis noticed that the other kids were starting to arrive and she quickened her pace. She didn't want to be caught in a small group of people. But, of course, as she quickened her pace she lost her footing and slipped. She braced herself for the pain of her face hitting the stone steps but it didn't come. Instead she felt someone grab her arm and pull her up; this person was so strong that she was lifted off her feet. She opened her eyes and turned to thank this person but she stopped. She had to look up to see this person's face and when she did she was looking into the dark brown eyes of Vaughn Greyback.

"Accident prone, aren't you?" He asked.

"Every once in a while." She responded. "Thank you."

"No problem. Just try and be more careful, I can't be everywhere to help you." He said and continued up the steps.

They all proceeded up the steps and when they got there Jadis saw the one person she really didn't want to see.

"And now presenting the graceful Jadis Snape!" said Draco Malfoy grinning maliciously. He had seen her trip on the stairs.

Jadis snapped. All the anger that she had against her father, added to her hatred of Malfoy, the confusion of Vaughn and a small hate of her mother for putting her through this, just came out. She took two steps toward Malfoy, who was still laughing, mustered all her strength and rammed her fist into his nose before he knew what was happening. His hands flew to his nose and he doubled in pain.

"Way to go!" Fred yelled.

"You go girl!" George yelled.

"Wow!" said Harry and Ron together.

"You shouldn't have!" said Hermione.

"I'll get you for this!" Malfoy yelled.

Everyone was laughing, except for the Slytherins, save one. Vaughn Greyback had to lean against a wall for support, he was laughing so hard.

"What is going on here?" A stern voice said, cutting off all laughter.

"I believe, Professor, that this young woman just broke Mr. Malfoy's nose." said a man's soft voice. McGonagall and Dumbledore walked over to the two. Draco still had his hand over his nose trying to stop the blood flow, a look of pain on his face. Jadis's face was blank.

"Headmaster is there a problem?" said Snape coming over from the Great Hall's doorway. He looked from Jadis to Draco then back to Jadis. She looked at him and gave him a grin so big it hurt.

"Ah, Severus, I was just going to come get you. It seems your daughter has broken Mr. Malfoy's nose." Said Dumbledore.

"Since she is in my house I will give her punishment. She will receive detention." Said McGonagall.

"Actually, Professor, term hasn't started yet so can you really give her detention?" Fred asked.

"Mr. Weasley has a point. But, we can't let it go. Make sure it doesn't happen again." Dumbledore looked at Jadis sternly over his glasses.

"It won't Professor. Unless he deserves it." Jadis said.

"You will serve detention with Professor Hagrid. I will inform you of the date and time." Said McGonagall.

"Yes, ma'am." Jadis said.

"Mr. Malfoy please go to the hospital wing to fix your nose." said Dumbledore, ignoring Jadis's last comment. "The rest of you to the Great Hall. The first years will be arriving momentarily."

Jadis started toward the door like everyone else, not wanting to press her luck. But just as she crossed the threshold she heard, "Get back here. I'm not finished with you."

Jadis groaned. "You guys go on ahead." She said because all her new friends had stopped to wait. They proceeded into the Great Hall while she turned around and walked back to Snape.

"Yes, daddy dearest?" she asked sarcastically.

"Term hasn't even started and you already broke someone's nose? Lucius Malfoy's son nonetheless." Snape yelled. His voice sounded angry but if you had looked at his face you might have noticed the corners of his mouth turn upwards. Jadis didn't see it.

"I was provoked! That arrogant ass had it coming! I'm surprised no one had hit him yet!" she screamed back at him. By now her face was red with anger. She put her hand to her hair, which turned red and gold, and marched into the Great Hall. Leaving him standing there like an idiot.

She walked into the Great Hall and sat down in the only empty seat left, between Fred and George Weasley.

"So, did you kill him?" Fred asked, grinning. He did that a lot.

"No, I didn't kill him. Thought about it but didn't. I just don't want to see him now." Jadis said.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you but here he comes." George said.

Snape had just come through the side door and taken his seat. Just then the doors of the Great Hall opened and the first years came in, led by McGonagall. She started to talk but Jadis just tuned her out, as usual.


	5. My mother loved him?

**A/N: Not mine. Well, some of it is.**

**My mother loved him?**

She walked into the Great Hall and sat down in the only seat left, between Fred and George Weasley.

"So, did you kill him?" Fred asked, grinning. He did that a lot.

"No, I didn't kill him. Thought about it, but I didn't. Maybe I made him so mad he'll never speak to me again, send me back to Caso and I will never have to look at his ugly face again."

Jadis said.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you but here comes the old bat." George said.

Snape had just came through the side staff door and taken his seat. Just then the doors of the Great Hall opened and the first years came in led by McGonagall. The professor started to talk but Jadis, having a habit of tuning people out, tuned McGonagall out. Also ignoring all the stares from the students.

Jadis was daydreaming about Johnny Depp when Fred elbowed her.

"What?" she whispered to him.

"Dumbledore is fixing to announce that we have a new student." Fred replied.

"Now, as we start a new school year we have new students." Headmaster Dumbledore began. "Not just our first years are new this year. We have a new fourth year student who transferred here from Durmstrang. Jadis Snape will you please stand and let Hogwarts give you a warm welcome!"

Dumbledore started to clap as Jadis stood and the rest of the school followed suit. Jadis sat just as soon as she stood up, trying to avoid embarrassing herself.

"We hope you will be very happy here." Dumbledore said over the whispers of the children. "I would also like to introduce our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody."

Dumbledore pointed to a man sitting not too far from him. Moody looked like a man that was not to be crossed; he was missing a part of his nose!

"Now, enough talk! Let the Feast begin!" He said, waving his arms and food appeared.

"Wow." Jadis said, looking at all the food.

"You'll get used to it." Harry said, starting to eat.

Jadis filled her plate and began to eat while listening to the talk around her.

"I can't believe Krum caught the snitch! Ireland was ahead of them!" a boy names Neville said.

"Bulgaria was already too far behind Ireland to catch up." Harry said.

"Yeah, Krum just thought he would end it." Ron said, stuffing his face with food.

Jadis turned away from the boys, already tired of the Quidditch talk. Hermione engaged her in conversation.

"Jadis, what is your favorite subject?" Hermione asked.

"History of Magic." Jadis answered immediately.

"You like that boring subject?" Fred asked incredulously.

"Yes, I do. I've always been interested in history." Jadis answered coolly

"Not to change the subject, but Greyback is staring at you, Jadis." George said, not really caring.

Jadis turned slowly and met the dark brown eyes of Vaughn Greyback.

He was indeed staring at her and she stared back. She couldn't tell how long he held her gaze , but after a while he started to grin and that grin turned into a full fledged smile. Jadis turned around and went back to eating.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"What?" Jadis asked in return.

"That… That… Staring contest!" He spluttered.

"Exactly what you said it was. A staring contest." Jadis said, going back to eating.

Dumbledore stood and dismissed the school. McGonagall came hurrying to Jadis before they left.

"Miss Snape, you will be in the same dormitory as Granger, Patil and Brown. They had an empty bed in that dormitory" McGonagall said, and left.

"Good. Now I can show you everything now." Hermione said.

"Follow us." Harry said.

They left the table and went into the Entrance Hall.

"So, Jadis, what did you think about the Triwizard Tournament being held here?" asked a deep voice from behind Jadis.

The voice startled her and she tumbled to the floor.

"You know what? I think that maybe I should just stay on the ground." Jadis said, thoughtfully. "I spend more time here than I do standing. And it would save me a lot of bruises."

"Or maybe," Fred said, angrily, "The slimy Slytherin should just stay away from you! You always fall when he's around!"

Fred held out a hand to help her up but she refused it. Jadis got up on her own and pointed a finger at Fred, while the other hand was on her hip.

"You listen here, Fred Weasley. Vaughn may have tripped me the first time but the second time he helped me up. If it weren't for him I would have busted my face!" As soon as Jadis was finished with Fred, she turned on Vaughn and pointed at him. "And you, Vaughn Greyback. Stop sneaking up on me or I will react irrationally, like taking my fist to your head!"

Jadis stepped back so that she could see both of them.

"Do you _both_ understand me?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am." They replied, both snapping into a salute and smirking at the short, angry young woman glaring up at them.

"Now, what's this about a Triwizard Tournament? I didn't hear anything about it." Jadis said, confused.

"Well, if you were _listening_ you would know that Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are competing in a three task competition." Fred said.

"A champion is selected from each school and they compete. But you have to be seventeen." Vaughn finished.

Jadis was about to ask more when Snape came out of the Great Hall.

"Get to your dormitories before I start deducting points!" he barked, coming towards them.

"Bye." Vaughn said, slowly walking away.

The Weasley's, Harry and Hermione started up the steps of the staircase, but Jadis stayed behind. She stood there, staring into the cold, black eyes of her father.

_How did my mother fall in love with him? _Jadis asked herself.

Jadis didn't know it, but Vaughn had stopped at the top of the staircase that led to the dungeons, and was now watching them. Snape looked like he was going to say something but when he didn't; Jadis turned and followed her fellow Gryffindors up to Gryffindor Tower.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And this," Hermione said as they climbed through the portrait hole, "is the Gryffindor Common Room. The girls' dormitories are on the right, the boys on the left."

Hermione led Jadis up the staircase and into the fourth room on the right. This room had four four-poster beds, (The boys dormitories have five) and a door at the end of the room that led to the bathroom. Hermione led Jadis to a bed that was near the window. This bed also had a cat on it. The cat was white except for a patch on his eye that was black.

"Cute cat. Is it yours?" Jadis asked.

"No. And as far as I know it isn't Lavender or Pavarti's. It's yours!" Hermione replied, pointing to the cats' collar.

The collar was black with white writing on it. Apparently the cats' name was Artruso, which means solar eclipse in Elvish. Aldo on the collar was a note that had "Jadis" on the front in a spiky scrawl. The inside said,

Jadis,

The sun and the moon are linked, no matter how different. They co-exist in a single moment. But could they co-exist longer?

S.

"The sun and the moon." Jadis said. "My mum had the moon necklace. So that means that **he** had the sun. But that's not right. My mum was a Gryffindor, a good person, the light. **He** was a Slytherin, still is a Slytherin, he is the dark."

Hermione hesitated then said, "It looks like the only way to find out the truth is if you ask your dad."

"What time do classes start tomorrow?" Jadis asked.

"8:30 and breakfast starts at 7:00. Bathrooms through that door. I'm going to go say good night to Harry and Ron." Hermione said and left.

Jadis left the cat on her bed, put the note on the bedside table, gathered her night clothes, which consisted of sweatpants and a tank top, and went to take a shower.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Jadis had dried her hair and changed, she pulled down the cover of her bed and looked at the clock. 10:01 P.M. was the time and she could hear the other girls coming up to bed. Jadis jumped into bed but didn't pull the hangings closed, too much of an enclosed space. As soon as she lay still Artruso came and lay down beside her, purring. Jadis wanted to see who was coming up the steps but she was asleep.


	6. Shocking the Hell out of People

**A/N: Not mine. Well, some of it is.**

Shocking the hell out of people

Jadis woke up the next morning at six o'clock. She got up, dressed in school robes, grabbed her bag and went down to the Common Room; no one else was in there.

Jadis got out parchment, ink and a quill. She dipped her quill in the ink and wrote one word on the parchment,

_Thanks_

Hermione had shown Jadis the owlery staircase last night and Jadis quickly climbed the staircase and found a school owl.

"Take this to Professor Snape at breakfast." She told the owl.

As she walked down the stairs to go to breakfast she thought about what Vaughn could know. What he said last night had really unsettled her. She didn't have that many secrets. She was on the last staircase and as she walked into the Entrance Hall Vaughn was coming up the staircase from the dungeons.

"Good morning." He said, smiling at her.

"Morning." Jadis said, walking up to him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Go for it." He replied.

"What did you mean yesterday by 'I know what you are'?" Jadis asked.

"That's easy. I know that you're the Princess of Caso and the heir to the throne." He said, nonchalantly.

Jadis gaped at him.

"Oh yes, I know. And don't ask how, I have my resources." Vaughn looked at her and said, "Okay, now, speak."

"I am not a dog! I just can't figure out how you know. Who told you?" She asked.

"I don't listen very well." She added.

"Obviously." He snorted. What got you up so early this morning? You can't be that eager to start class. And, no, I'm not going to answer your question."

"I just woke up early-" she was going to say more but Headmaster Dumbledore came up to them.

"Are you two going to eat breakfast or are you going to stand and talk?" He asked good naturedly.

"We were just going into the Great Hall, Professor. We don't get to talk to each other since we are in different houses." Vaughn said smoothly.

"Well, I'm sure that if you wanted to have meals together, one of you could go sit at the others house table. I am all for inter-house cooperation!" He said, smiling, his eyes twinkling.

"I'm not sure our house mates would appreciate that." Jadis said, casting a furtive look at Vaughn. "Don't you agree?"

"On the contrary, I think it would give those stuck up brats in Slytherin a good shock." Vaughn said.

By now it was 7:15 and children from all houses were filing into the Great Hall, while trying to hear what Professor Snape's Gryffindor daughter was saying to Vaughn Greyback and the Headmaster.

"I will leave you two to talk." Dumbledore said, walking into the Great Hall.

"What do you say we shock the hell out of Slytherin?" Vaughn asked, gesturing towards the Great Hall.

"I say, we shock the hell out of Gryffindor _**and **_Slytherin. What's life without a little risk?" Jadis said, following Vaughn into the Great Hall.

They walked to the Slytherin table, together, and sat down. The whole room was silent, all eyes were on the two mental kids.

"Toast?" Vaughn asked Jadis, his grin was wide and it seemed to take all his strength to keep from laughing.

"Thank you." Jadis said, taking a piece.

Slowly the noise started back up and people stopped staring at them. The Slytherins around them, including Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, continued to stare.

Jadis looked up as the post stated to arrive, then looked at her father as his face went from sullen to surprised as an owl landed in front of him. He took the note from the owl and sent the owl on its way. As he read the one word that Jadis had wrote, he looked at her and the corners of his mouth turned slightly upward. Jadis gave him a miniscule smile and turned around to see an owl in front of her. She took the letter and gave the owl her toast crust.

The letter said,

Granddaughter,

I hope that you are well and that you and your father are getting along. I may not have forgiven him fully for what he did to Alena, but he is your father and you needn't be too harsh on him. If you talk to him, he may tell you why he left. I am sure that if you have questions he may answer them. He may just want to talk.

Love you and miss you,

Grandfather Jack

Jadis closed the letter and shoved it in her pocket.

_How dare he tell me what to do and say to my father! As if he would answer the questions I have! _ Jadis fumed. Clearly her anger showed on her face.

"Are you all right?" Vaughn asked, looking at her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jadis said.

"What are you doing here, Gryffindor?" Malfoy spat.

Jadis turned to look at him.

"I am eating breakfast with a new friend. I suggest you stop talking to me before I give you a black eye to go with that broken nose I gave you last night." Jadis said coldly.

He looked at her and then at Crabbe and Goyle, who cracked their knuckles at her. Jadis just laughed.

"I'm very scared. Where were you last night when I broke his nose? Oh yeah, you were standing right beside him!" Jadis said, still laughing. "I could take both of you without magic! And do you know why? I have a brain!"

As the three stared dumbfounded at her, McGonagall got up from the Head Table with the Gryffindor schedules. Jadis got up, said, "See ya." To Vaughn and walked to get her schedule.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Asked George.

"I was thinking about eating breakfast with my new friend." Jadis said, getting her schedule from McGonagall. "I have to head back to Gryffindor tower to get my bag. See you later."

Jadis walked out of the Great Hall and headed to the staircase. She was on the first stair when she stopped.

"The sun and the moon thing was clever." She said, though no one was in front of her and when she came out of the Great Hall no one was there. But as she had started to climb the staircase, Snape had appeared. He thought she couldn't see him. There was no way she could have. But he had forgotten about her abilities and she had taken him by surprise.

She continued to climb the stairs, taking on the appearance that she hadn't spoken at all. Maybe she hadn't said anything. Maybe he had imagined it all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jadis had Herbology and then Care of Magical Creatures before lunch. Those classes went smoothly and Jadis left Hagrid's hut happy. The Blast- Ended Shrewts didn't bother her. She could handle them. She went into the Great Hall, sat down at the Gryffindor table and began to eat.

Jadis was thinking intently about how to get Malfoy back without getting caught by a Professor, or worse, her father. Suddenly, someone tapped her shoulder and Jadis jumped. She sent a goblet of pumpkin juice flying across the Great Hall. A goblet of pumpkin juice that wasn't even in arms reach.

"I'm sorry I frightened you, Miss Snape." McGonagall said, looking at the now empty goblet lying halfway across the Great Hall. "I just wanted to inform you that you will be serving detention with Professor Hagrid tonight at eight o'clock. Apparently he needs someone to help him find out what his new creatures eat. You will meet him at his hut tonight, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." Jadis said.

As soon as McGonagall left, Fred and George came and sat on either side of Jadis.

"What's your next class?" Fred asked.

"Arithmacy." Jadis said.

"You can walk with me then." Said Hermione, coming up with Harry and Ron.

Hermione began to eat very fast and then pulled Jadis off to the library. Hermione was researching house-elves, but Jadis left her to go look through the books. Hermione would find her when they were leaving. Jadis, thinking she should do some follow up on Vaughn, went to the werewolves section. She had heard the Fenrir Greyback had actually made it into a history book and maybe she could find out if Vaughn was his son. She had a feeling he was, but she wanted to be sure.

How to Identify Werewolves , Which Werewolves are which; how was she supposed to find information on Vaughn in all this rubbish.

"Useless." Jadis said quietly to herself.

She turned to go and ran straight into Vaughn. He grabbed her by the shoulders before she fell. She jerked out of his hands.

"Okay, now. Are you stalking me?" Jadis asked, irritated.

"No, I came to answer your questions about werewolves. This is the section on werewolves and I know quite a lot."

"Are you Fenrir Greyback's son?" Jadis blurted out. She hadn't meant to be that blunt.

Vaughn's eyes started to turn yellow, his fists clenched and his jaw clinched. Jadis took an involuntary step back. He looked mad… and scary.

"Yes." He said. "But I'm about as happy about it as you are being Snape's daughter."

Just as Jadis began to ask another question, Hermione came up behind Vaughn.

"We'd best leave, Jadis. We don't want to be late. Vaughn." She said, adding the last part to show that she acknowledged him.

Vaughn relaxed from his tense stance.

"Hermione." He said, nodding to her. "Jadis."

As Vaughn walked away, Hermione motioned for Jadis to follow her. They left the library.

"Since when are you and Vaughn on a first name basis?" Jadis asked Hermione curiously.

"Since we met. He was civil to me so I am civil to him." Hermione said simply.

They walked in silence for a moment.

"He's a really nice guy, for a Slytherin. And he's smart." Hermione said, looking at Jadis. "He's in Arithmacy and I heard he got into Advanced History of Magic."

"Why are you telling me this?" Jadis asked defensive.

"I just thought you might want to know. Since when you look at him you can't take your eyes off him. You fancy him… and he fancies you." Hermione said, grinning like mad.

Jadis blushed.

"We have only known each other for one day. We don't fancy each other." Jadis said.

"Right, well, I figured it out. He likes you. You should talk to him."

They walked in silence for a little while longer.

"Thank you, Hermione." Jadis said, suddenly.

"For what?" Hermione asked.

"For being so nice. It hasn't been easy." Jadis said. "Here or at Durmstrang. When I enrolled there, Karkaroff the headmaster automatically thought that I was like my father. I have no clue how he knows him. But he kept asking me if I wanted to drop Defense Against the Dark Arts. I was always confused. Everyone thought I was going to be some totally evil child that loves the Dark Arts!"

Hermione nodded then asked suddenly, "Jadis you said your mom went here right?" Jadis nodded. "Then your mom was a witch."

"Yes. All Grey Elves are. They are usually taught in Caso, but my mother persuaded her father to send her here." Jadis said. "Where she met _him_." Jadis added quietly.

They had arrived at the Arithmacy classroom. When they walked in, there were only two seats left. One next to a girl named Kristen and one next to Vaughn Greyback. Of course, he was sitting at a back table. Hermione sat next to Kristen leaving Jadis to sit next to Vaughn. She got out her book and waited for class to start.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper." Vaughn said, looking at her.

"You're not the only one who loses their temper. I'm sure I will be apologizing soon. You're forgiven." Jadis said. She turned and gave him a smile.

He smiled back.

Jadis's detention with Hagrid went well. They still didn't find out what the shrewts ate.


	7. A Detention Record

A/N: I own nothing but a few characters! I love yall! Keep reviewing… it makes me happy! Now this is where it gets exciting! I might even give you one more chapter today!

A Detention Record

Tuesday was uneventful but Wednesday, during her first Potions lesson, was when the fireworks went off. (Figuratively speaking, of course.)

Jadis was running late for Potions because she had lost track of time in the library. She ran down the dungeon stairs and made it through the door just as Snape was shutting it. She slid through the door and stopped. The only seat left was next to Vaughn Greyback. It wasn't that she minded sitting next to him, but she would like to get to know some other people. He was planning her sitting next to him somehow. Scowling, she went and sat beside him.

"You look like your father when you do that." Vaughn whispered. Jadis automatically changed her face into a fake smile.

"Your late, Miss Snape. Fifteen points from Gryffindor." Said Snape.

"What do you mean, 'fifteen points from Gryffindor'? I was in here before you shut the door!" Jadis said, her voice slowly rising.

Everyone was quiet.

"Detention, nine o'clock, my office, Saturday." He said softly, but everyone heard him.

Jadis looked as if she were going to argue more but Vaughn had laid a hand on her arm and shook his head.

"You will be making a simple potion to cure the common flu. Directions are on the board. You have one hour. Begin." Snape said, going to his desk. He got out other children's essays, a red bottle of ink and a quill. He began grading the papers.

Jadis got out the ingredients and began making her potion. She had made it twice before at Durmstrang. She was finished within twenty minutes. She ladled out the potion into a vial and walked to Snape's desk.

"I'm finished, Professor." She said.

He put his quill in the ink bottle and looked up at her.

"Finished?" he repeated.

"Did I stutter? I… am… finished… sir." She pronounced each word slowly.

Everyone gasped. Vaughn laid his head in his hands.

"Another detention, Miss Snape. Saturday after next. Do NOT patronize me!" Snape said menacingly.

Jadis turned around and walked back to her desk.

"Slimy, greasy, bat of the dungeons, git." Jadis said under her breath. She was halfway to her desk.

"Another Saturday detention for insulting a teacher. I suggest you keep your mouth shut next time, Miss Snape." Snape said, smiling evilly.

Jadis turned and the next thing he knew, his ink bottle had burst and red ink was everywhere. Including on his face.

Jadis smirked at him and went back to her seat.

"You are his daughter; you most definitely have his temper. And I believe you set a record. Four detentions in the first three days of school. Not even the Weasley twins are that good." Vaughn said, stirring his potion.

"Well, they'd best be ready. Because this means war between me and him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before Jadis knew it, it was Saturday. She woke up at 5:00 A.M. and could not go back to sleep. She got up, put on a pair of sweat pants, a tank top and tennis shoes. She walked through the silent castle to the Great Lake. It was very big and she began to run laps around the lake. When the sun began to rise, Jadis stopped and watched it. Jadis was so caught up in the beauty of the sunrise; she didn't notice someone walk up behind her

"It is quite beautiful, is it not? As the sunrises the moon goes away. They cannot exist in the same time except in a solar eclipse. Or in an Artruso." Jadis turned and looked at her father as he finished speaking. He was silent for a moment.

"I didn't know you enjoyed running. Is it a hobby of yours?" He asked.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me. It comes with not seeing me for fourteen years." Jadis said. "Excuse me, Professor."

She walked back into and to her dormitory. It was already fifteen till eight. She had been running for two hours and forty-five minutes. All of the girls in her dormitory were gone. Jadis took a shower, changed into jeans, a navy blue tank top, and navy blue high heels and put navy blue streaks in her hair. It had taken her a whole hour to get ready. She had fifteen minutes to eat breakfast. Jadis ran down the stairs and into the Great Hall. She sat down and began eating a piece of toast.

"What are you so dressed up for?" Fred asked as she sat down. "You have detention, right?"

"Yes and I'm not dressed up. I usually wear this kind of stuff on the weekend." She replied. Jadis looked at the clock. One minute until nine.

"Shit!" Jadis said and she ran for the dungeons.

She ran through the dungeons to Snape's office. She burst through the door, but no one was there. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You're late." Said a voice, it sounded exactly like Snape's.

Jadis turned slowly and opened her eyes. Vaughn Greyback stood against the doorframe, totally at ease, and he was smiling.

"What are you doing here?!" Jadis asked.

"I always help Severus on Saturday. The man can't organize to save his life." Vaughn said. "He just got in a shipment of new potions ingredients. I suppose you will be organizing and shelving."

Jadis looked dumbfounded. Her mouth dropped open.

'What… Huh… How… Severus? Since when do you call him _Severus_?" Jadis finally got out.

"Since he was born. Now, I suppose Vaughn has told you what you will be doing." Snape said, coming up behind Vaughn. "Show her the store rooms." He added.

Jadis stood there, still gaping like a fish, confused. Vaughn gestured for Jadis to follow him and she did. They walked through the office to door. Vaughn opened it and walked in. Jadis gasped. In this room was every potion ingredient possible. A potion students dream.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Vaughn said. "Over here are the boxes and you see the shelves."

Jadis followed him to the boxes and they set to work. They worked in silence for a while.

"What did he mean; you called him Severus since birth?" Jadis asked, curious.

"I'm his godson." Vaughn said simply.

Jadis almost dropped a bottle of Veritiserum.

"His godson?" Jadis screeched.

"Yes. My father and he were good school friends." Vaughn said, not looking at her.

"So that's how you knew. He told you." It was a statement, not a question.

Vaughn was quiet. He was bending down to put gillyweed on a shelf when he looked at her ankle. There was a tattoo there. A moon, just like on her necklace. It was a sign of the royal family of Caso. All of the royals had the tattoo either on their shoulder or ankle. The sun was a sign of linking. A sign of love. Vaughn straightened up quickly. Even with Jadis in two inch high heels he was still a foot taller than her.

"I like your tattoo." He said, finally looking at her.

"Thank you. And I get the point. Change the subject." Jadis said and she let the matter drop. "I'm taking Advance History of Magic."

"So am I." Vaughn said.

They spent the rest of her detentions discussing History of Magic.


	8. Champions, Confusion and Falling

A/N: Once again…. Not mine. Well, some of it is. You guys ROCK. Here is the next chapter. Didn't I tell you I'd give you another chapter today?

Champions, Confusion and Falling

October 31st was when Durmstrang and Beauxbatons would be arriving at Hogwarts. Jadis stood at the boundary line of Gryffindor and Slytherin, between Vaughn and Harry. Beauxbatons arrived and then Durmstrang. Igor Karkaroff went by Jadis without looking at her. She was grateful.

The Halloween Feast went by quickly. Dumbledore announced the guests and brought in the Goblet of Fire. Once he said that people under seventeen couldn't enter, Jadis tuned him out. She only heard him when he bid them good night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone sat in anticipation waiting for the Goblet to make its decision. It was the next day and after peoples attempts to get their names in were over. People under seventeen had tried but had only succeeded in getting long white beards. Fred and George included. Everyone was fidgeting, waiting.

"The Goblet of Fire will be ready in a moment. Now, champions, as your name is called you will proceed through the door behind the High Table." Dumbledore said. Just then the Goblet turned bright red and spit out a piece of parchment. Dumbledore took the parchment and said,

"The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum."

Loud cheering came from all parts of the Hall. Viktor Krum got up, shook Dumbledore's hand and went through the door. Again the Goblet turned red and spit out another piece of parchment. Dumbledore caught it.

"The Beauxbatons champion will be Fleur Delacour."

As Fleur Delacour got up to shake Dumbledore's hand, she walked past Vaughn. As she walked past him, his eyes followed her, she winked at him and he smiled. Jadis tried to dismiss the growing jealousy in her, but couldn't. It showed on her face.

By now Fleur was through the door and the Goblet was red again. Again a parchment came out and Dumbledore caught it.

"The champion for Hogwarts will be Cedric Diggory."

Again applause. Cedric was through the door when Filch brought in a large trophy.

"This will be the prize for the winner of the tournament."

Just then, the Goblet turned red. All the schools had called, so who else could it be? Dumbledore caught the parchment.

"Harry Potter."

Harry, who was sitting to the left of Jadis, stiffened. Hermione pushed him towards Dumbledore. Dumbledore sent Harry through the door, bid them good night, and dismissed them.

Muttering broke out immediately.

"He's not seventeen!"

"How did he do it?"

Jadis stood and turned talk to Hermione and Ron.

"I don't think he put his name in the Goblet." Jadis said at once.

"I agree. He was much too surprised." Hermione agreed.

Ron was silent. They walked into the Entrance Hall and didn't stop until Jadis heard her name.

"Jadis. You know, green really isn't your color." Vaughn said, coming up behind her.

"Excuse me?" she asked, turning.

"You. Green with jealousy, because I smiled at Fleur." Vaughn said, smirking.

"I was NOT jealous." Jadis said, turning beet red.

"If you aren't jealous then why are you going red?" he asked.

_He just had to say that, didn't he?_ Jadis thought as her face, if possible, got even redder.

Vaughn leaned toward her.

"It's all right." He said. "I know you like me. And it helps that I'm exceptionally handsome."

_Getting a big head already?_ She silently asked him.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you liked me." Jadis said.

"And what led you to make that assumption?" Vaughn asked.

"Well, you wouldn't have taken the time to came and confront me of being 'jealous'. Obviously, you cared, and hoped I might add, that I _was_ jealous." Jadis concluded.

She turned and stomped up the stairs, leaving Vaughn in confusion, to sort out what she had said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every one believed that Harry Potter had somehow tricked the Goblet of Fire so that he could have more fame and glory. But, slowly, as the first task drew nearer, everyone got excited and stopped being so mean. Jadis and Vaughn hadn't spoken since the night of the champion choosing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the day of the first task and everyone was headed to the makeshift arena. Jadis, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George were walking together, talking about anything and everything.

"Jadis, would you mind walking with me to the arena?" Vaughn asked, coming up beside her.

Fred and George both stiffened when they heard his voice.

"I guess not." Jadis said, walking away with him.

They walked in silence. It had rained the night before and Jadis had to walk very carefully.

Apparently she wasn't walking carefully enough because she slipped. Before she hit the ground, Vaughn caught her.

"How is it," she asked, looking into his eyes, "that I always end up in your arms?"

He laughed; it was a deep rich laugh.

"I don't quite know how to answer that." He said, helping her to her feet.

They continued walking and found good seats at the arena. Fleur, Viktor and Cedric were all successful, with a few mishaps. Harry was last. His dragon was a huge Hungarian Horntail. When they brought it out, Jadis gasped.

"He'll never be able to get past that!" Jadis exclaimed.

"I'm sure he'll find a way." Vaughn said.

Jadis gave him a look. He recognized it as Professor Snape's 'I cannot believe you just said that to me' looks. Harry came out in a roar of cheers, and then everyone got quiet. He summoned his Firebolt and mounted up. Jadis closed her eyes and turned her head into her cloak.

"What's wrong?" Vaughn asked.

"I don't like heights and I don't like watching people on brooms." Came Jadis's muffled reply.

"Why?" Vaughn asked his eyes still on Harry.

"We Grey Elves like to keep our feet on the ground!" Jadis said.

"Ah." Vaughn said.

Jadis thought that he had dropped the matter but little did she know a plan was forming in his mind.

"He did it! He got the egg! Go Potter!" Vaughn was yelling.

Jadis poked her head up to see Harry being pushed toward the medi-tent. The points he was given tied him with Cedric.

"I knew he could do it! I never doubted him!" Jadis yelled, jumping up and down.

"You never doubted him? You liar." Vaughn said, playfully giving her a slight push.

"Me? A liar?" Jadis asked, putting a hand over her heart and gasping. "I have never been so insulted.

They both started laughing.

They started walking away from the arena. Just then Fred came running by Jadis.

"Party in the Gryffindor Common Room!" He yelled and grabbed Jadis by the arm.

He pulled her to the main doors.

"See you tomorrow Vaughn!" She said, laughing as Fred pulled her by the arm.

She didn't notice the look of anger on Vaughn's face when Fred grabbed her arm.


	9. You're going to the ball with who?

A/N: Only a few things are mine. Most of it isn't. I've typed so much I think my fingers are BLEEDING!!! Okay, so, maybe not bleeding but they hurt! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And remember, Snape is a pure-blood in my story!

You're going to the Ball with who?!

"Now, class, might I have your attention." McGonagall' voice cut through the silent class.

It was Friday, four weeks after the First Task. Vaughn hadn't spoken to Jadis since that day and Jadis was wondering what she had done. Sometimes he was more moody than a pregnant woman. It was infuriating.

"As tradition of the Triwizard Tournament, we will be having a Yule Ball." McGonagall began. "This will take place on Christmas Eve. Dress robes will be worn. Only fourth years and above will attend, unless asked by an older student. Class dismissed."

There was loud scraping as chairs were scooted back. Then everyone started talking. Hermione ran over to Jadis.

"Do you have a dress for the Ball?" Hermione asked.

"No, but at the next Hogsmeade trip I'll get one." Jadis said.

"That's tomorrow!" She squealed. "I'll come with you to pick it out!"

Jadis nodded. She didn't see why everyone was so excited. There had been plenty of Balls in Caso and she'd worn plenty of ball gowns. All of it was boring. (She'd grown up in a cottage, other than a castle. She liked that better.) Maybe a ball with kids her age might be more fun.

Jadis and Hermione were in the Great Hall eating lunch when they heard raised male voices. Jadis looked around and noticed that Fred, George and Vaughn were missing. Jadis jumped up and ran to the Entrance Hall. There stood Fred and George in a heated argument. Vaughn was nowhere in sight.

"I'm going to ask Jadis to the Ball and she is going to say yes!" Fred shouted at George.

"No! I'm going to ask her!" George bellowed.

"She's going with me!" Fred screamed.

"She's going with _me_!" George yelled.

"Stop!" Jadis screamed. They still kept yelling the same things. Back and forth.

Jadis sighed in frustration.

"I think, boys that she is going to the Ball with me." Vaughn had just appeared at the top of the stairs that led to the dungeons.

"You?!" Fred said.

"She would never go with you!" George agreed.

All three turned to Jadis.

"Jadis. Tell them your going to the ball with me." Fred demanded.

"Tell them your going to the ball with _me_." George said.

"Yes. Who _are_ you going to the ball with? Tell us Jadis." Vaughn said, quietly yet you could tell he was holding in laughter.

"I…I…" Jadis stuttered.

She didn't want to hurt the twins' feelings. And Jadis wanted an opportunity to talk to Vaughn.

"I'm going with Vaughn." Jadis said quietly.

Fred and George both looked at her startled. Vaughn had a smug look on his face.

"I'm going to finish my lunch. Bye." Jadis said, walking away.

She was back at Gryffindor table when Hermione asked, "What was that all about?"

"I'm going to the Yule Ball with Vaughn." Jadis squeaked, still a little surprised.

"Yes! I knew it!" Hermione said. "Now we _have _to go and get you a dress."

They didn't have any classes for the rest of the day. They walked by the lake, dreaming up the perfect dress and accessories.

"You'll need earrings, chandelier earrings, you'll wear your moon necklace and high heels. You need to be at least _near_ his height." Hermione lectured her.

Jadis was glad when it was time for dinner. Hermione was quiet. Jadis was worried that she didn't have enough money for a dress. There wasn't time to send an owl to her grandfather. And she wasn't about to ask Snape for money for a _ball gown_. She spent the whole dinner period worrying.

When they got to the Common Room Jadis got away from Hermione by saying that she needed to do a History of Magic essay. Jadis walked into her dormitory, went to her bed and fell onto it. When she laid her head on the pillow, it hit something hard. Jadis felt around until she felt silk. She pulled her head and hand from the pillow. In her hand was a silk black and silver money bag with the letter J. E. S. Her initials. Inside was five hundred galleons. There was a piece of parchment that had S. S. on it.

_How had he made this on a teachers salary? _Jadis thought. _Who would know, besides him? Vaughn!_

She ran down the stairs and out of the Common Room. She cut into the library, hoping he would be there instead of in the dungeons. Without thinking, she ran toward the Restricted Section. She stopped when she heard angry, male voices.

"How could you Vaughn? She's a traitor to her own kind! Said a voice she recognized. Draco Malfoy.

"She's not a traitor! It's not like she mudblood! I don't see your problem, I don't even know why I care. She's our head of houses daughter for goodness sake!" Vaughn's angry voice came towards her.

"Have you told her father your taking her to the ball? Did you ask him if he approved of you taking her to the ball?" Malfoy asked, finding an opening.

"I'm his godson! I don't think he'd mind. Better me than you anyway." Vaughn said.

Jadis stepped out from behind the bookcase she was behind.

"Now, now boys; are we having a little spat?" Jadis asked.

"None of your concern traitor." Malfoy said, pushing past her.

"You had to belong to something before you're considered a traitor, Malfoy!" Jadis yelled at his retreating back.

She turned back to look at Vaughn, who was staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You came here to ask something." He said. "You have that inquiring look on your face. It's quite cute."

Jadis blushed.

"I just wanted to know if you know where Snape could get five hundred galleons for a dress." Jadis admitted.

"Probably from the Snape family estate." Vaughn said simply.

Jadis just stood there, gaping at him.

"Your father is a pure-blood." Vaughn said. "And he's far richer than the Malfoy's, so that should give you a clue. Gives great Christmas and birthday gifts, if I might add."

"I wouldn't know." Jadis said, looking out the window. The pain was evident in her voice but her face showed no emotion.

Vaughn realized that he had hurt her, unintentionally of course. He took a step towards her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" he began but she cut him off.

"What's done is done. There's no going back." She said coldly.

Vaughn was about to say something else, when a voice that neither of them wanted to hear, cut through the silence.

"What do we have here?" Snape said. Vaughn and Jadis turned to face him. "Are you aware that curfew is in three minutes?"

"Right you are, Professor. I'll… uh… just be heading to the Common Room." Vaughn said. He gave Jadis one last look and left.

Snape started to leave but when he heard a quavering voice say something, he stopped.

"This is all a game to you, isn't it?"

Snape turned to see her fists clenched and her face pale.

"Yes, let's play a game with Jadis." She said. "Let's take her away from her grandfather, her home and her school. Let's pretend we care. Then when we get to Hogwarts, let's ignore her and take points away from her house because we can. Then we give her gifts. Make her confused."

She laughed. It was a high, hysterical laugh.

"It's all a game." She repeated.

She walked past him and stopped a foot away.

"Are we having fun yet?"


	10. Dresses, Trees and Dads

**A/N: Not mine. Well, some of it is. You guys rock… keep reviewing. We get some answers here… a few more mysteries and a medium amount emotion. And watch out, Snape might be a little OOC. **

**Dresses, Trees and Dads**

**"I've already gotten my dress so all we have to do is find yours." Hermione said that Saturday as they walked Belinda's Ball Gown Boutique.**

**Jadis just went along with Hermione. She hadn't been very happy since what happened in the library. She had thought about going and apologizing to her father but she never went through with it.**

**But as soon as Jadis walked into the store, she immediately found the dress she was looking for. She ran over and took it into the dressing room to change. When she came out Hermione got a good look at it. **

**It was a floor green length ball gown with spaghetti straps. The skirt part was in layers and it flared out when she walked.**

**"It's beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed. "You look wonderful!"**

**"I love it! I'm going to change so I can buy it." Jadis said and then she went to change.**

**"Do you think Vaughn will like it?" Jadis asked, her voice floating from the dressing room.**

**"Since when do you care?" Hermione asked as Jadis walked up to the register to pay.**

**"Could you have this sent to my Hogwarts dormitory?" Jadis asked the cashier. **

**"Of course." The woman said.**

**"Thank you. And Hermione, to answer your question, I have no clue." Jadis said as they walked to the door.**

**The dress was four-hundred and fifty galleons, so Jadis still had money to buy a new quill and ink that she needed; she stopped when she saw two men. Professor Snape was talking to a tall blond man with a cane. A cane with a snake head. **

**"Who's that talking to Professor Snape?" Jadis asked causally. **

**"That's Lucius Malfoy talking to your **_**father**_**. Hermione said. She said 'Lucius Malfoy' with utmost hatred in her voice.**

**"Well, they aren't in front of the door, so maybe we can leave without being spotted." Jadis said, walking towards the door. Hermione followed.**

**"Do you think we could stop at Bases' Supplies? I need a new quill." Jadis said as they walked out the door. "My other- oof!"**

**Jadis hit something hard and black then fell on her backside. **

**"What do we have here?" Asked a cold voice Jadis didn't know. She quickly scrambled to her feet. **

**"You were saying that you'd heard from Draco about her." Snape said his voice deadly. "This is my daughter, Jadis."**

**"My, my, speak of the devil and they shall surely appear." Lucius said.**

**"It seems that you already have that title, sir. But, if you're going to be the devil, then I'll be Bridget, the Celtic Goddess of Fire." Jadis said smirking. **

**"Well, she certainly is your daughter, Severus." Lucius replied. His eyes traveled over to Hermione. "I've heard of keeping your enemies close, but going shopping with them?"**

**"My only enemies are pure-blood arrogant asses who think they're better than everyone else." Jadis said, her temper rising.**

**Lucius took a step forward. Jadis matched his step.**

**"I am not easily intimidated, Mister Malfoy." Jadis said.**

**"You should be intimidated, Miss Snape. I am a very intimidating person." He said, his eyes flickering to his cane. She quickly realized that his wand was concealed in there.**

**She took another step closer and laughed at him.**

**"I'd like to see you try. Finally someone to compete with; a washed up old Death Eater!" She'd barely finished when she felt a strong grip on her shoulder.**

**It was a vice- like grip and it made her eyes water.**

**"Hold your tongue!" Snape hissed. "You and Miss Granger, be on your way."**

**Jadis wrenched herself from his grip.**

**"Good day, Professor Snape, Mister Malfoy." Jadis said. **

**She walked away with her head held high. Jadis couldn't understand why Snape had intervened. She was doing well. They went and got Jadis' quills and ink, and then they met up with Harry and Ron at the Three Broomsticks. Jadis left for Hogwarts early so that she could finish up her History and Potion essays. She went to the Common Room, got her things and went back to the front of the school. There was a huge tree near the Black Lake. Jadis climbed to the top got situated and began writing.**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**It was dark when Jadis woke up. She had written both of her essays and had begun reading a book. She must have fallen asleep. She looked up into the sky and found that the full moon was high. She quickly shoved everything into her bag and swing lightly from the tree.**

**She ran back to the front door and thankfully they were unlocked. She slipped into the Entrance Hall and she was about up the stairs when she heard,**

**"Are you aware of the time, Miss Snape?"**

**Jadis groaned and turned around to face her father.**

**"Follow me." He said and he started down the dungeon stairs.**

**She thought about making a run for it, she knew she could out run him, but instead she ran to catch up with him. **

**He was standing in front of his office. He motioned her in, shut the door and sat behind his desk.**

**"Sit." He said, nodding at the hard chair in front of him.**

**He was mad; she knew she was in for it, so why be uncomfortable?**

**She took out her wand and conjured a cushy armchair. She sat down, put her bag beside the chair and pulled her legs underneath her. She was quite comfortable.**

**"Are you done?" He asked.**

**Jadis nodded.**

**She knew a storm was coming so she braced herself for it.**

**"There are several things I wish to address with you. Any ideas where to start?" Snape said, looking at her.**

**"You know what the Sorting Hat said to me?" Jadis asked, throwing him off guard. "It told me I was exactly like you."**

**"How so?" he asked, surprisingly without a sneer.**

**"Many things really." She said getting up and starting to pace. "We're stubborn, hot-headed, and fast in potions, we don't easily forgive…" she paused thinking.**

**"You're pacing. I pace when I'm angry or nervous, the latter rarely happening." He said. Jadis stopped pacing.**

**Little did he know that by just saying that one sentence, he helped her get out what she had wanted to say for a while. She started pacing again. **

**"One way we're different, however, is your sense of timing." He motioned for her to go on. "For example, tonight: I didn't need you to show up, but you did." Her voice started cracking. "And when I needed you, wanted you to be there, you weren't. The only reason I'm like this is…" Jadis stopped, realizing what she was saying.**

**She grabbed her bag and ran for the door.**

**"Two hundred points from Gryffindor and four weeks detention, I know." Jadis said, rattling the door knob.**

**It wouldn't open.**

**"Let me out." She said.**

**"What were you about to say?" he demanded.**

**Jadis turned to see him standing right behind her. He towered over her.**

**"Tell me." He said.**

**"Because of you! I'm like this because of you! Do you know how many times I wanted you? Instead of grandfather coming when I had a bad dream, I wanted you. Instead of grandfather holding my hand when mum was murdered, I wanted you. Instead of being there when I needed you, you were always there when I didn't need you." Jadis screamed. By now tears were rolling down her face.**

**"I'm sorry. I-" Snape started to say but Jadis, once again, cut him off.**

**"A father can give his daughter all the gifts in the world. All she wants, but it won't be enough. It's not what a daughter **_**wants**_** from her father, it's what she **_**needs**_**. A girl needs **_**LOVE**_** from her father." She whispered. "I love you. Dad, I love you."**

**Then, Severus Snape, the greasy bat of the dungeons, did the one thing Jadis did not think he was capable of. He hugged her.**

**"I love you too. I had no idea. I'm so sorry." Snape said, still hugging her. "After your mother was murdered I tried to find her murderer and I got caught up in it. Then I just, blocked Caso out of my mind." **

**Jadis looked up at him.**

**"You never found him?"**

**Snape shook his head. Then he stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest. She knew the lecture was coming now.**

**"Why exactly were you out at eleven o'clock at night?"**

**"I fell asleep in the tree by the Black Lake finishing my essays." Jadis answered.**

**"**_**IN**_** the tree? Just like your mother. You're a human not a monkey." He said. "You'd best get to bed before someone raises the alarm." **

**"Okay." She turned and opened the door. "Goodnight dad."**

**She walked up the steps and into the Entrance Hall hoping not to run into anyone else. She was not so fortunate. **

**"Miss Snape?" It was Dumbledore. "Don't worry. I spoke to Severus. I just wanted to talk to you."**

_**How did he talk to my dad and get here so fast?**_** Jadis thought.**

**"I just wanted to tell you Jadis, you're father made some bad decisions in his life. You or bringing you here weren't any of them. Just remember, he made good decisions too." Dumbledore said. "You may not know this, but your father was a Death Eater spy. He joined to help me. Your father is a very brave man."**

**Jadis was surprised.**

**"He was a spy?" She asked.**

**"Yes and a good one. He risked his life to get information." Dumbledore said.**

**Jadis was going to ask another question but he stopped her.**

**"I think it is time you went to bed. Good night."**

**"Good night." **

**It wasn't until later when Jadis was laying in her bed thinking, that she realized, no points were taken and she didn't get detention. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**The second task came and went. Everyone's attention turned to the Yule Ball. It was all over school that Snape's Gryffindor daughter was going to the ball with Slytherin Vaughn Greyback. Some had to ask one of the two if it was really true. Everyone was excited until the day came. Then they were nervous.**


	11. The Yule Ball, Questions and Brooms

A/N: Not mine. Well, some of it is. You guys rock… keep reviewing. Two day snow day! I am so happy! And one more thing, Vaughn and Fenrir are NOT pure-blood. So if all pure-blood families are interrelated… Vaughn and Jadis aren't related!!!!!!!!

The Yule Ball, Questions and Brooms

"I can't do this, Hermione! I'll just stay up here like the coward I truly am!" Jadis whined to Hermione.

It was Christmas Eve, the night of the Yule Ball. Jadis and Hermione both were dressed and ready to go down. Jadis had on her dress, her moon necklace, silver three inch high heels (trying to be near Vaughn's height), silver chandelier earrings and she had put silver streaks through her hair that had been put into an elegant bun.

Jadis, if you don't get down those stairs, I'm going to pull you down and have Harry carry you over his shoulder to meet him!" Hermione yelled.

"You wouldn't dare!" Jadis gasped.

"Try me. Now down!" Hermione said, pointing to the staircase.

Jadis walked down the staircase, grumbling and complaining the whole time. Hermione and Jadis hurried past Ron and Harry and made their way to the Entrance Hall. They were about to descend the last staircase when Jadis asked Hermione, "Will you _please_ tell me who your going with?"

"Viktor Krum." Hermione said and then she went down the stairs.

Jadis just stood there, stunned and then she walked down the stairs.

"You look beautiful." Vaughn said as she walked up to him.

"Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself." Jadis said.

Vaughn held out his hand and opened it. There was a small emerald in his hand. He took her necklace in his hand, placed the emerald in the middle of the moon and stepped back. The emerald hovered in the middle of the moon, glistening in the lantern light.

"How did you get it to stay? It's beautiful!" Jadis said looking at it.

"I have my own ways." Vaughn said grinning.

"Shall we proceed into the Great Hall?" He asked, offering his arm.

"Yes." Jadis said, placing her hand on his arm.

They walked in and stood beside Ginny and Neville. Snape's eyes locked on to Jadis's and then he looked at Vaughn. He lifted one eyebrow in question. Jadis shrugged and grinned.

The four champions and their dance partners came in and began to dance as the music started. After they had been dancing for a while, Dumbledore and McGonagall began to dance, signaling everyone else.

"May I have this dance?" Vaughn asked, holding out his hand while bowing.

"You may." Jadis said, taking his hand.

After they were on the dance floor Vaughn began to lead, and they glided across the dance floor. After three songs, Vaughn asked her if she wanted something to drink and left to get the drinks.

"Aren't you glad you came?" Hermione asked as she walked past Jadis with Viktor.

Jadis just grinned. Vaughn came back with drinks and they went back onto the dance floor. In the middle of the sixth song, Vaughn leaned down as if he were going to kiss her. Jadis felt her heart speed up. But instead of kissing her, he leaned and whispered in her ear, "Would you like to go for a walk?"

Jadis couldn't speak. He was so close she could smell his cologne and her mind went fuzzy.

She nodded.

As Vaughn led her towards the Great Hall's door, Harry yelled out, "Wait! You're under the mistletoe!"

By now everyone was watching them. Including Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore and also Jadis' father.

Jadis shrugged. Vaughn was turned so that if she stood on her tip toes, she could just barely reach his cheek. Vaughn, realizing what she had planned, turned at just the right moment so that their lips met. Someone let out a wolf whistle, and Jadis pulled back, glaring at Vaughn. He gave her a 'I had the moment and I seized it' shrug. He gave her a smile that she couldn't resist and she smiled back. He took her hand and led her to the gardens.

Once they were where they couldn't possibly be over heard Jadis turned to him and said, "Now you owe me. Let's play five questions."

"Alright, let's play." Vaughn said, sitting down on a bench. Jadis sat next to him.

"Okay. I'll ask my five and you have to answer them truthfully and then you'll ask your five and I'll answer them truthfully. Deal?" She said and Vaughn nodded. "Okay. Why are you so defensive? It's like when some tries to get close to you, you push them away."

Vaughn put his arm around her.

"You're close to me now and I'm not pushing you away." He pointed out. She glared at him. "Okay, okay. My mum died when I was young, a potion explosion and my father wasn't, _isn't_, exactly the parent type. I practically raised myself. I don't talk to people a lot."

"But you talk to my dad?" Jadis prodded.

"He's your dad now, is he?" Vaughn asked, grinning. "Yes, I talk to him. And he talks to me. For instance, you two made up last night. You were out after hours."

"My gosh! Does he tell you everything?" Jadis exclaimed.

"Do you want to count that as a question?" he asked.

"Yes, I suppose." Jadis sighed.

"He tells me something's. I mean, he tells me more than he tells you." Vaughn said.

"And why is that?" Jadis asked.

"Because he's more of a father to me than my father is." Vaughn said.

"Oh." Jadis said softly.

Jadis looked up at the sky. Unconsciously she scooted closer to Vaughn because it was cold.

"You still have three questions." He reminded her.

"You don't have to answer this if you don't want to. Since you're only half werewolf, I know you don't change at the full moon. So, what happens?" Jadis asked.

"That's not a bad question. I have the ability to change whenever I like." Vaughn said.

"So you could change right now?" Jadis asked.

"Yes." He pulled her closer. "Are you scared?"

"Terrified, oh great werewolf! Spare me!" Jadis pretended to cower.

"Well since you're scared, I'll spare you." He laughed.

"Next question. Has my father always been an ass?" Jadis asked.

Her question made Vaughn laugh even harder.

"Actually, yes. I suppose when he was with your mum he was happy." Vaughn said.

"Yeah." Jadis agreed. "So, last question."

"Now I'm scared." Vaughn said, looking terrified.

"If you had to leave right now, what would you take?" Jadis asked.

"You." Vaughn said.

"Me?" Jadis repeated.

"Yes you." Vaughn said, smiling. "Now it's my turn. If you don't mind my asking, how did your parents meet?"

"You don't know?" Jadis asked. "Finally, I know something that Vaughn doesn't know!"

"Yes, yes, now are you going to answer?" Ha asked playfully.

"Of course. They met here. They were from different houses, so they really didn't talk to each other until their seventh year. Since Sirius and my mom were only half siblings, my mom was here the same year he was." Jadis said. She started to say more but Vaughn interrupted.

"But if Sirius's dad was your mom's dad, then that would make your elf grandfather, not your real grandfather." Vaughn said.

"You're quick. Jack is like my step, grandfather. So to continue with my story, my mom was tired of being Sirius Black's little sister and my dad was tired of being a misfit. So they banded together."

"Wow." Vaughn said.

"Okay. Next question. I'm waiting." Jadis said.

"I thought princesses were trained to be nice, elegant, non- violent people. Where did all that go?" Vaughn asked.

"Well, my grandfather made a mistake on my mom and me. He let us train with warriors also." Jadis said, smiling. "I'm a warrior princess now. You mess with me, I kick your butt."

Vaughn laughed then plowed right into his next question.

"If your grandfather dies, will you leave Hogwarts to take the throne?" He asked.

"I'll go for a while. See if I can still go to Hogwarts while I … well while I'm queen. Caso is very well hidden and capable of taking care of itself." Jadis said. "But if it comes down to it, I will go."

"Since you've forgiven your father this time, will you keep it that way?" he asked.

"I'll try." Was all Jadis said.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"You still have one more question." Jadis reminded him.

"I know. Will you be my girlfriend?" Vaughn asked, looking Jadis in the eye.

Jadis looked at him and grinned. He instantly knew she was up to something when she took off her shoes.

"I'll be your girlfriend…" she took off running."If you can catch me!" she yelled back at him.

He was up in a flash and was running after her. He soon realized that they were heading toward the Quidditch field. The plan that had been forming in his mind since the first task quickly became reality. He took a detour to the broom shed and got out his Firebolt. He mounted and rode onto the field. Jadis was standing there, looking at the stars, waiting for him.

"Hop on." He said, coming up beside.

She looked at him, then the broom, then back at him.

"Ha. You're funny." Jadis said, and she walked towards the castle.

Vaughn got off the broom and went after her. The broom stayed suspended in the air. He got to her and grabbed her arm.

"You trust me, don't you?" he asked.

"Of course I trust _you_. I don't trust that _thing_." Jadis said.

Vaughn laughed.

"It's a broomstick. And whoever rides it is in control." Vaughn said, trying to lead her towards it.

Jadis stayed put.

"I'm still afraid of height. _NO_." she said.

Without warning, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He walked towards the broom.

"Vaughn Greyback put me down! I'm not a sack of potatoes!" Jadis screamed.

"I know. You're much too light." Vaughn said laughing.

He sat her on the brim before him then sat down behind her. He lifted the broom from the ground before she could jump off. He looked at her face to see that she had her eyes shut.

"You could open your eyes." Vaughn said.

"As if." Jadis scoffed.

He leaned to her ear.

"Please open your eyes. I won't let you fall." He said.

Jadis opened her eyes and gasped. The view was amazing.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" Vaughn asked. Jadis nodded. "Aren't you glad I brought you up here?

"Yes." Jadis said. "Thank you." She turned around and kissed him.

"You're quite welcome milady." Vaughn said.

"You know, good sir, we'd best be getting back to the castle. My father might think you've kidnapped me." Jadis said, playing along by talking as they did in the middle ages.

"Right you are." He said, taking the broom into a dive.

Jadis screamed.

"Calm down. Don't be so worried." Vaughn said as the touched the ground.

Jadis got off and followed Vaughn to the broom shed. They walked back towards the castle holding hands. Jadis then realized that her shoes were in the garden.

"Accio shoes." Vaughn said.

Jadis's shoes flew into his hands and Jadis took them. She put them on and walked with Vaughn Great Hall. People were still dancing and no one noticed them come in. Except Jadis's father.

He came up behind them and his voice startled her.

"And here I thought you'd kidnapped my daughter." Snape said.

"I told you that's what he'd say." Jadis said.

"Actually, sir, I was teaching her how ride a broom." Vaughn replied.

"At this time of night?" Snape asked.

"Well, the opportunity arose and I chance." Vaughn said.

"Well you'd best There is only one more dance until ball is ball. It's almost midnight." Snape said.

Vaughn and Jadis walked onto the dance floor and danced until they were kicked out. They bid each other goodnight and left for their dormitories.


	12. Fights, Upset Fathers and Kisses

A/N: Not mine. Well, some of it is. You guys rock… keep reviewing. Hey… I was thinking about doing a sequel. Tell me what you guys think!!!

Fights, Upset Fathers and Kisses

Jadis woke up the next morning to yelling.

"Jadis, wake up! It's Christmas!" Hermione yelling poking Jadis.

"Why are you waking me up? It's way too early!" Jadis said, pulling the covers over her head.

"It's 11:00 in the morning!" Hermione yelled, yanking the covers off Jadis.

"Fine. It's still too early." Jadis grumbled.

Jadis had chocolates from Harry and Ron. A book on the History of Goblins from Hermione and her father had gotten her A Midsummer Nights Dream by William Shakespeare.

"Wow." Jadis said. She had no idea how he knew that she loved William Shakespeare.

Then she realized there was one left. She opened the box and in it there were emerald stud earrings and a glass emerald bracelet.

"Oh my. Hermione look at this!" Jadis said, showing Hermione the very extravagant gift. Hermione came over and looked at it.

"That's very expensive. Did you get him anything?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. A ring with a black onyx band with a green snake where the stone is supposed to be. Its Elf made. Indestructible." Jadis said.

"Well, your gifts match up. What'd you get your dad?" Hermione asked.

"A falcon. It's temperamental, like him." Jadis said grinning.

"That's evil. Get dressed and meet me in the Common Room. Vaughn will be looking for you!" Hermione said.

Jadis threw a pillow at her. She got dressed. Jeans, emerald colored high heels, a emerald colored long-sleeved shirt, emerald streaks through her hair and her emerald jewelry. She went downstairs.

"Okay let's go." Jadis said to Hermione.

Jadis Hermione and the boys went to lunch. They were going into the Great Hall when they heard someone say,

"Well, well, well. How the mighty have fallen. A Gryffindor wearing Slytherin colors."

"Malfoy just shut up." Jadis said and she kept walking.

"What's the matter? I thought Snape's were able to fight." Malfoy said. "But I guess since you're a girl, that doesn't matter. You're weak."

Everyone froze, including Jadis.

"Happy Christmas Malfoy." Jadis said, as she turned and walked towards him.

"Happy Christmas? I insult you and your only retort is 'Happy Christmas'? You're losing your touch. You are-" Malfoy said but he stopped as Jadis's fist connected with his eye.

It turned into an all out brawl. By the time Snape grabbed Malfoy by the arms and Vaughn grabbed Jadis by the waist, both of them were injured. Malfoy's injuries consisted of another broken nose, a black eye, a broken wrist and several scratches. On the other hand, Jadis only had a black eye and a split lip.

"Let me go! I can handle him!" Jadis screamed while struggling against Vaughn. Her attempts were futile; he was much too strong.

Jadis quickly realized that she wasn't getting anywhere by fighting him. So she fell back on the only thing she had left; telekinesis. First it was only small things, coats, hats, scarves. Then it was coats of armor and goblets from the Great Hall. They hit Malfoy as hard as they could and Vaughn didn't know how to stop Jadis.

"Her eyes!" Snape yelled. "Cover them or get her out of here! If she can't see him she can't throw things at him!"

Vaughn quickly turned her around, put both of her hands in his (his hands swallowed hers), and pulled her to his chest. Snape didn't seem too happy with Vaughn's resolution to the situation, but he over looked it. At least things had stopped flying at him and Malfoy.

"Crabbe, Goyle, take Mr. Malfoy to the Hospital Wing and calm him down!" Snape yelled at Crabbe and Goyle. "I'll be there in a moment to deal with him."

They each grabbed Malfoy by an arm and led him away. Snape walked over to Vaughn and Jadis, who was still struggling. He grabbed her by the shoulder and yanked her out of Vaughn's grip. Her face instantly went from anger to fear. He looked pissed.

"What were you thinking?" He hissed, his voice dripping with poison.

"He insulted me. Said that I couldn't fight because I'm a girl." Jadis said through gritted teeth.

"Who initiated the attack?" Snape asked all though he already knew the answer. Her being his and Alena's daughter and all.

"He insulted me first but I threw the first punch." Jadis said, relishing the fact that she had caused Malfoy pain.

"Fine, um, five points from Gryffindor. Get to lunch." Snape said and he walked up the stairs toward the Hospital Wing.

"Only five points? I think, maybe, you've began to melt his heart of ice." Vaughn said. Jadis turned to face him. "Good morning." He said, kissing her cheek.

"Good afternoon." She corrected him, smiling.

"Do you want to go get your injuries fixed?" Vaughn said, looking at her black eye.

"No. I heal faster than normal people." Jadis said shrugging.

"Emerald goes perfectly with your eyes. They match." Vaughn said, admiring her jewelry.

"Thank you for the gift. It's lovely." Jadis said.

"And thank you. Black onyx and green. My colors." Vaughn said.

They walked into the Great Hall together and Vaughn gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"See you after lunch." He said. He gave her a smile, her hand a quick squeeze and then went to sit at the Slytherin table.

Jadis walked to the Gryffindor table smiling and sat down.

"Don't you want to go to get that lip fixed? And your eye?" Fred asked.

"No. I heal fast." Jadis said.

Her lip was barely split anymore and her eye was already back to normal.

"You sure know how to start a morning don't you?" Hermione asked as she sat down.

"Of course I do." Jadis replied.

Jadis spent the rest of her day with Vaughn exploring the hidden places of Hogwarts.

A/N: This one is short and I think that the next chapter will be the end!

Jadis: I hope there is a sequel.

Vaughn: Me too. More time to get into trouble.

Jadis: Of course. AND Voldy will be back! YAY!


	13. You can't leave!

A/N: Not mine. Some of it is. sniff sniff Good bye sweet sweet Jadis. 'Tis the end of your story. I bid thee well.

You can't leave!

"Isn't there _anything_ to do around here?" Jadis asked.

It was the day before the third task. Jadis and Vaughn were walking around the second floor. In fact, they were almost level with Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Isn't there _some_ place we haven't explored?" Jadis asked.

"I think we've been everywhere. Except…" Vaughn said but he trailed off.

"Except where?" Jadis asked excited.

"It's dangerous. Forget I said anything." Vaughn said, not looking at her.

If he looked at her, he'd tell her where it was.

"If you tell me where and what it is and you go with me today, I'll tell you what I know about my mum's murder." Jadis said.

He had been asking about that a lot. And she had dodged the question. He looked at her. Her eyes were wide, she had her hands clasped together and her bottom lip was stuck out.

He laughed.

"It's called the Chamber of Secrets." He said. "It's big, cold and dank from what I hear. You have to be a Parslemouth to get in."

"Are you-" Jadis began but she stopped when she heard foot steps.

They both turned to see Professor Snape coming towards them.

"I didn't do it! It wasn't me! It was… it was Fred and George!" she said immediately.

Vaughn stifled a laugh.

"Now I'm suspicious. What have you done?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Nothing, just taking a walk." Jadis said, smiling.

"Right. Just remember, I have 'bad timing'. I show up when you're doing something wrong." Snape said and he walked away.

"Love you! Mean it!" She yelled as he turned the corner. She turned to Vaughn. "Lead the way."

He walked the ten steps to Moaning Myrtles bathroom and stopped at the door.

"It's in there?" Jadis asked.

Vaughn nodded. He walked in and Jadis followed. He walked to the sink and hissed something. The sinks started to move and then it opened into a huge hole.

"Down we go." He said and he jumped.

Jadis gasped and jumped after him. She slid down a chute and landed, surprisingly, on her feet.

"_Lumos." _Vaughn and Jadis said at the same time.

It was a large tunnel.

"Okay. I got you here now spill." Vaughn said.

They started walking.

"Well, she said she was going for a walk and gave me the necklace." Jadis began. She fingered the necklace. "She said, 'whenever you get lonely you should look to the moon and know that I am sitting there watching over you.' Now that I think back to it, it sounds like she knew what was going to happen. I was only three but I remember her saying that and then leaving. I followed her. She was walking by the forest and then a shadow came up and said, _'Avada Kedavra'_. There was green light and then I saw… blond hair."

Jadis gasped.

"It was Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy." Jadis said quietly.

"Jadis you don't know that." Vaughn said quietly. "But it does make sense. Long blond hair, out of prison at the time. But _why_ did he kill her? I mean, the Dark Lord was dead."

Jadis just kept her head down, watching where she put her feet. She looked up at his face, and then she felt her feet fall out from underneath her. She heard someone yell "Jadis!" and then it was dark.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You should have _never _gone down there!" Jadis heard Snape whisper harshly.

"I'm sorry sir. She asked me and I said yes. I should have been paying more attention." She heard someone else whisper. Vaughn.

Jadis lifted her head up and immediately regretted it. She lay back down.

"You two aren't good at the whole whispering thing." Jadis said.

Suddenly, Vaughn was on her left and her father was on her right.

"How do you feel?" Snape asked.

"Like someone split my head open." Jadis admitted.

"I'll go get Madam Pomfrey." Snape said and then he was gone.

"What happened?" Jadis asked, turning to Vaughn.

"Well, once you looked at me, you fell into a hole and hit your head pretty hard. I levitated you out and then levitated us both out into the bathroom. Then I brought you here." Vaughn said looking at his hands.

Jadis took his hand in hers.

"How bad was he?" Jadis asked, referring to her father.

"Not too bad. He just broke a lot of things." Vaughn said. He was quiet because he could hear Snape's and Madam Pomfrey's footsteps.

"Good, you're awake. Take this potion. It will help with the pain." She said, handing her a vial.

"When can I leave?" Jadis asked. "What time is it?"

"Two o'clock in the morning and you can leave tomorrow." Madam Pomfrey said, forcing the bottle into Jadis's hand.

"But, the third task! It's tonight!" Jadis said, trying to get out of the bed.

Snape put a hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her down.

"You will stay here." He said firmly.

"But… but…" Jadis began but he gave her a look that immediately silenced her.

"Drink." Vaughn said.

"Go get some sleep." Jadis said. "Come see me before you go to the third task."

"I'll stay here if you like." Vaughn offered.

"No. You go. I want a detailed description." Jadis said, smiling weakly.

"Okay. But I'll be here when you wake up again." He said. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Go to bed." She ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." He said, smiling as he left.

"Drink." Her father ordered her.

"All right." Jadis said and she downed the vial in one gulp.

She looked at her father and then it was dark.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she woke up, it was dark again.

Madam Pomfrey came up beside her bed.

"You're awake. Mr. Greyback was here. He wanted to stay until you woke up but I told him to leave. The third task has been going for a while now." She said. "Here is your dinner." She levitated a tray of food towards Jadis. "He also brought you this book."

It was A Midsummer Night's Dream. She smiled. Jadis ate and then settled down to read a bit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jadis looked up as a short red haired woman, a tall red haired man, Ron and Hermione came into the Hospital Wing.

Jadis jumped out of bed and ran towards Hermione.

"What's going on?" Jadis asked.

"It's Harry. He came out of the maze clutching Cedric's dead body and saying that You-Know-Who was back." Hermione said, her voice shaking.

Jadis stood there with them all and she was introduced to Bill Weasley, who looked at her skeptically when he found out who her father was. She was also introduced to Mrs. Weasley, who held no prejudice whatsoever to her.

They all were glad when Harry and Dumbledore and a large black dog came in. Jadis recognized it as Sirius but Dumbledore just barely shook his, showing that she shouldn't say anything. It was killing her.

Dumbledore said something to Mrs. Weasley then looked at Jadis.

"I suggest you stay up as well. I will need to talk to you." He said to her then he left.

Harry got ready for bed and then took a dreamless sleep potion. Jadis stayed up, content with just petting Sirius's head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of a sudden she heard a voice.

"That's Fudge! The Minister of Magic." Said Mrs. Weasley.

And then, a man Jadis assumed to be Fudge, came in with McGonagall and Snape. Snape's eyes met Jadis's and he scowled. They talked about a man named Barty Crouch Jr., dementors, Harry fainting. It was all confusing Jadis. And then her father strode forward, pulling up the left sleeve of his robe as he went. He stuck out his forearm and showed it to Fudge, who recoiled. Jadis had the urge to slap him.

"There," Snape said harshly. "There. The Dark Mark. It is not as clear as it was an hour or so ago, when it burned black, but you can see it still."

Then Fudge gave Harry his winnings and left. Then Dumbledore looked at Sirius and nodded. The great black dog turned into a man. Mrs. Weasley jumped back and screamed, but Jadis just smiled. Sirius looked at her and smiled.

"Jade." He breathed.

Snape had not yelled or jumped backward, but the look on his face was of mingled fury and horror.

"Him!" Snape snarled. "What is he doing here?"

"He is here on my invitation. As are you. Shake hands and let this old prejudice be." Dumbledore said.

They slowly shook hands and let go very quickly.

Dumbledore assigned Sirius to alert people and he started to leave. Sirius grasped Harry's hand and turned to face Jadis.

"You look just like your mother." He said.

Jadis nodded.

"Take care. I'll be in touch. I've always been." He said and then he turned into a dog and left.

"Severus," Said Dumbledore, turning to Snape. "You know what I must ask you to do. If you are ready… if you are prepared…"

"I am." Said Snape.

"Then good luck." Said Dumbledore.

Snape looked at Jadis and then left through the doors.

"Where is he going?" Jadis demanded.

Dumbledore just looked at her.

"He can't be going _back_." Jadis said.

She ran towards the doors and yanked them open. He was almost down the hallway.

"Wait!" Jadis screamed.

She ran after him when he paused. She ran and collided with him

"You can't leave! I just got you back. You can't go. He'll kill you." Jadis said, tears streaming down her face.

He took her into a hug.

"I'll come back. I promise. I won't leave you alone again." He said. He pulled away. "I must leave now."

He pressed something into her hand. She looked at it. It was a sun. The other half.

"Jadis Ellen Snape, you are _my_ daughter and I love you. Nothing, and I mean _nothing,_ will stop me from coming back to you alive." He said. And then he was gone.

She walked slowly back to the hospital wing and fell into her hospital bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was weeks later and Jadis was standing in the Headmaster's office. They were discussing where she would be spending her summer holidays.

"You must understand that your father also has to make Voldemort happy. And where you spend your summer is very crucial." Dumbledore said. "I have narrowed it down as to where you might stay. We are still waiting to see what Voldemort says. One, you could stay at Spinner's End. Two, you will be staying at headquarters'; I will tell you about that later. And three, you could be staying with the Malfoy's."

Jadis stood there, stunned. She would rather stay in an alley than with the Malfoy's. And Dumbledore knew that.

"Sir, why would I stay at the Malfoy's?" She asked politely.

"We believe that Voldemort wants to keep an eye on you. One, you're a Gryffindor. Two, you're Severus' daughter. And three, he may want you to receive the Dark Mark." Dumbledore said quietly.

All Jadis could think was,

_Please, not the Malfoy's!_

A/N: and there you have it. The end of An Unforgiving Daughter. The squeal will be called Forgiven but not forgotten. I am working on ideas now. And remember, this is chapter _13_. Unlucky thirteen!!! MWAHAHAHA! Will Jadis spend the summer with the Malfoy's? You guys tell me what you think! LOVE YA!


End file.
